Shrignold
Shrignold it's the main teacher from DHMIS 3. He teaches Yellow Guy about love. Appearance He is a butterfly, with a turquoise face and a blue mouth. He has two black antennae on his head, with balls on the end. He wears three rings and he has polka dots near his arms. He wears black shoes and has yellow wings, which have shapes such as hearts, squiggly lines, stars, rhombus, and circles. He has a red heart on his chest. He has an uni-brow at the climax of DHMIS 3. Quotes *"And you will never be alone." (DHMIS 3) *"Makes you sad doesn't it? That there's so much hatred in the world." (DHMIS 3) *"But maybe I can hold your hand? And together we can understand about love..." (DHMIS 3) *"To love each other is to care, to be kind..." (DHMIS 3) *"And it's protected with a ring!" (DHMIS 3) *"No, no, no! That's not how it's done! You must save your love for your Special One..." (DHMIS 3) *"Whats it all about you've no idea." (DHMIS 3/6) *"Come and meet some of my friends, they all know about love." (DHMIS 3) *"Come on! Just over the rainbow!" (DHMIS 3) *"It doesn't have to be, 'I hate you and you hate me' " (DHMIS 3) *"You see; everyone has a special one!" (DHMIS 3) *I hope you don’t mind if I ask you a question. (DHMIS 3) *"And everywhere you look all you see is hatred, and darkness death and fear!"(DHMIS 3/6) *"Have you ever wondered why we're here?" (DHMIS 3/6) *"And we can live in har-mu-nee." (DHMIS 3) Trivia *He seems to be the leader of the cult/following which involves his "friends" worshiping Malcolm *Shrignold is the only teacher not to be based off an inanimate object. *The caterpillar Bird Guy killed at the end resembled Shrignold (possibly a dark, satirical look of abortion). *Because Yellow Guy is the embodiment of the young demographic that the show is parodying, he calls Shrignold "a little baby pigeon". *Shrignold seems to bear some similarities with the cult leader Sun Myung Moon with his views that Malcom requires placation (like how the other cultists must feed Malcolm rocks) and how he arranges marriages. *Shrignold appears as a cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *Shrignold is the most calm antagonist in the series, the only one who didn't force anything bad on anyone (he only asked Yellow Guy to join, and then of course force him into it.) *He switches from having no heart to a heart on his chest. *He, Sketchbook, Colin, Gilbert, The glitched teachers and The Key are the only puppets that didn't try to kill the puppets, plus he didn't act violent towards Yellow Guy unlike the other teachers. *When Shrignold appears in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, his tone changes from calm and patient to seemingly angrier and threatening. *Yellow Guy shows fear and anger at Shrignold when he comes back in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, which is surprising seeing how patient and kind he was with him. *He spells 'harmony' 'harmunee'. *He most likely lost his memories, then forced the other members in the cult into doing the same, just like he tried to do with Yellow Guy. *Shrignold is an anagram for ”holds ring.” Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Villains Category:Love cult Category:Puppets